Rainy Days Turn into Sunny Days
by i-aca-what
Summary: Beca and Chloe was about to move in together after Uni and then they saw Emily on the street on a very rainy day and they took her in. Emily ran away from home because she was being beaten by her real parents so then Bechloe decided to take her in as their child. I do not own Pitch Perfect.


A/N: Hey everyone! I got this prompt from a lovely anon from tumblr. I hope you all like it! I do not own Pitch Perfect.

"Hurry up babe! It's going to start pouring any minute!" Chloe somewhat yelled to Beca from inside their apartment building.

Sure enough right when Beca got inside the building it started pouring. She turned around and looked outside and laughed lightly. "Talk about perfect timing." Chloe couldn't help but laugh.

As they turned around they didn't see a girl walking in the rain hugging herself and shivering.

When they walked into their apartment Beca went into the kitchen to get something to drink for her and Chloe. She looked out of the little window that was in the kitchen and saw something in the little alley that was across the street.

"Hey Chlo?" Beca called out to her girlfriend.

Chloe walked into the kitchen to see Beca looking out the window. "Yea babe?" She walked over to the smaller girl and wrapped her arms around her from behind. "What is it baby?"

"Outside in the alley, do you see a girl?" Beca asked.

Chloe removes her arms from around Beca and looks out the window. It was kind of hard to see because it was still pouring but she definitely did see a girl. From what Chloe could see, the girl had her head down and had her arms wrapped around herself. Chloe looked back at her girlfriend and nodded.

Beca walked out of the kitchen and into the other room. She put on her boots and a jacket and grabbed an umbrella. Before Chloe could even ask what she was doing, Beca was out the door. Chloe went back into the kitchen and looked out the window again.

xxxxx

Beca practically ran down the stairs, almost falling flat on her face a few times. When she finally made it down to the main floor she took a few breathers then opened the door and opened the umbrella.

She jogged across the street then she slowed down, she didn't want to scare the girl. She walked to the alley where the girl was.

Beca turned the corner and she could hear the girl crying. She slowly stepped into the alley but the girl must have heard her and jumped.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." Beca said in a calming voice. Beca could see a bruise on her face. "I'm Beca. What's your name?" Beca moved a little closer and the girl didn't move away. Beca put the hood of her jacket over her head and handed the girl the umbrella.

The girl slowly reached for the umbrella and gave Beca a small smile. "I'm Emily."

Beca gave Emily a smile. "It's nice to meet you Emily. It's really raining and you must be cold, why don't you come inside." She offered Emily a hand.

Before she took Beca's hand she looked at her. "You sure?" When she got a nod and a smile she took Beca's hand and followed her into the building.

xxxxx

When they arrived at the apartment Chloe was waiting in the living room. When she heard the door open she stood up and walked over to her girlfriend and the girl. When she saw her she could see the bruise on her face.

Beca put the umbrella away and smiled at her girlfriend. She looked at Emily. "This is my girlfriend Chloe."

Emily looked at the redhead and smiled lightly. "I'm Emily. It's nice to meet you Chloe."

"It's nice to meet you too." Chloe smiled.

Beca looked at Emily. "We can give you a pair of dry clothes and I'll put the ones you have on in the dryer." Emily looked at Beca and nodded.

After Emily changed and Chloe put the wet clothes in the dryer, all three girls were sitting in the living room.

Chloe was the first to speak. "Emily what happened?"

Emily looked at the floor and sighed. "My parents... they were beating me... and I ran away... I just couldn't take it anymore. If I stayed they would have beaten me to death..." She didn't realize that she started crying. She felt a hand on her left shoulder and another hand on her right shoulder.

Emily has only been around Beca and Chloe for not even an hour but she already feels safe with them, unlike with her parents.

Beca was about to say something but Chloe beat her to it. "Why don't you stay here with us. You don't have to stay out on the streets."

Beca looked at her girlfriend and smiled. "You can definitely stay here."

Emily looked at both of them, unable to hold in the tears. "Are... are you sure? I don't want to be a bother to you."

"We're sure Emily. We want you to stay here." Beca said with a smile.

Emily hugged both Chloe and Beca. "Thank you. Thank you both so much"

Emily finally had a place that actually felt like home and she felt safe. Emily was finally home.


End file.
